


劫凯】坏孩子02

by TinyGJ



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGJ/pseuds/TinyGJ
Summary: 劫凯小火车，坏孩子的后续私设：原著背景，炮友间的双向暗恋，凯隐是个青春期死小孩排雷：有夹心饼干，有3P！
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	劫凯】坏孩子02

劫凯小火车，坏孩子的后续  
私设：原著背景，炮友间的双向暗恋，凯隐是个青春期死小孩  
排雷：有BG向，有3P  
  
-<劫凯>坏孩子02-  
  
嘴被死死地捂着，不能发出除了呜咽之外的任何声音。  
身体被压制，继续趴伏在女人的背上，动弹不得，无法挣扎。  
前端还埋在温热的女穴里，根部却被另一只粗糙的手掌牢牢紧握，无法掌控自己。  
后穴被深深地刺穿着，一次又一次，将激烈的快感不由分说地注入到四肢百骸的神经里。  
前后同时得到太过强烈的刺激感，让空气都变得粘稠，呼吸太过艰难，高潮就在眼前却好像永远无法抵达。  
一切都在被另一个男人掌控着。  
怎么会变成这样……  
“唔……唔……”  
从凯隐的喉间发出了苦闷的喘息声，他受不住了，他扭动着身体想要向身后的MASTER求饶，但换来的却是毫不留情的又一次进入。  
后脑勺传来痛楚，是发辫被狠狠揪住，强迫他仰起头。  
猝不及防的呻吟差点就要泄出，凯隐死死咬住了自己的嘴唇。他不能……他不想让人发现，现在已经不是他在女人身上寻求乐子，而是他在遭受强暴。  
他正在被劫大师强暴。  
怎么会变成这样？  
  
大约是在三小时前，凯隐问出了那个问题——  
“和女人做爱是一种什么样的感觉？”  
然后，他和其他坏小孩们一起嘻嘻哈哈，来到了这所妓院。“在女人身上找点乐子吧，小处男”，他们是这样说的。  
其实凯隐并不觉得自己仍是小处男，不过反正劫并不在影流，他觉得自己可以尝试一下，和别人做爱的话会和劫大师有什么不同呢？  
所以凯隐叫来了一个妓女，他兴致勃勃地尝试着自己新学到的知识，试着将自己半硬的性器埋入女穴当中，然后学着劫大师的动作上下摆动胯部。  
不得不说，对小处男来说这确实很不错，但他不太想看见妓女的脸，于是要求她趴在床上，自己从背后继续着体验。  
但这小小的“乐子”，很快终结在另一双冰冷的手掌里。  
  
劫来了。  
什么时候？  
凯隐的内心有一瞬间莫名的惶恐，他想要起身，但是劫没有让他那么做，反而将他按回了床上。  
“呜呜……”凯隐刚想要开口，又害怕被身下的妓女发现劫的存在；接着他又想要回过头看看劫大师现在是否很生气，却突然僵住了。  
劫冰凉的手掌向下摸索，捏住了凯隐正兴趣勃发的性器，带着一点残忍力道地揉捏着下面鼓鼓囊囊的双袋，好像在确认他有多兴奋。  
另一只手已经毫不留情地探入了凯隐的后穴，双指粗暴地并拢而后分开，搅动着干涩的甬道，强迫它因为受了刺痛而本能地收缩起来。  
这一切都没有发出声音，劫是个多么好的刺客。  
呜——！！！！  
凯隐的瞳仁骤然收缩，因为吃痛而身体紧绷，大腿内部微微颤抖，却不敢有任何的动作，更不敢泄露出呻吟声。  
劫没有在体谅他，他潦草地准备了前戏，接着就强硬地将自己半勃的性器挤入了凯隐的体内，换来凯隐几乎尖锐地倒吸一口凉气。  
‘师父，别……’他想求饶，‘我还在……前面还插在那里面……’  
但这是一场彻头彻尾的强奸。  
  
劫根本不在乎凯隐的窘境，他自顾自地挺身将自己完全插入了凯隐的身体，享受着年轻人青涩又贪婪的甬道，接着恶狠狠地开始了抽插。  
‘啊！！’  
凯隐几乎要大叫出声，双臂难以承受住两个人的重量而向前倒去，十指紧紧蜷缩起来揪着床单。而与此同时的，阴茎却被迫往前挺弄，在女穴中进得更深，被迫带来了曾被中断的强烈快感。  
凯隐的呼吸渐渐灼热，并感觉到劫狠狠咬住了自己的后脖颈，几乎像是野兽在固定自己的猎物。  
剧痛伴随着激爽一瞬间全部涌了上来，凯隐哆嗦着弓起上半身，凌乱的喘息间，来不及吞咽的口水直接滴落下去。  
太过火了，前后一起被迫性交的感觉，太过……  
他不行了，他仰起头想要求饶，他想要大声喊叫呻吟，想要加紧双腿，想要翻滚，想要祈求师父给自己一个痛快的，别再这样折磨自己。  
而那个痛快明明已经近在眼前了，却被劫的手掌狠狠收紧，快感再次延长成了漫长的折磨。  
凯隐喉咙里强行压抑住的喘息几乎变成了哽咽的呻吟，他拼尽全力地挣扎身体，却只能像濒死的鱼类一样痉挛，在劫的怀中死去活来，绝望地伸长手臂想攀到劫强硬的双臂，祈求年长者绕过自己。  
  
带着强烈的惩罚性质，劫一直强暴着凯隐，让他在快感中几乎失去神智而不顾，直到自己完全尽兴地射在凯隐体内，才算略微中止。  
而当他回过神时，他这令人狠得牙痒痒的小徒弟已经浑身汗水淋漓，早已无法维持姿势地软倒在床铺上，再也没法克制自己的声音，发出不成腔调的泣音恳求着：“啊……饶了我吧……师父……师父，我错了！啊……啊！”  
劫冷酷地收拢手指，娴熟地搓弄凯隐的性器，拨动上面汁水毕露的阳筋，同时用指甲挤进敏感的细缝中。  
“唔……呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”凯隐霎时间挺直了身体，因为射精的快感而陷入狂乱的痴迷中。  
劫的动作却没有停歇，继续将自己堪堪半软的性器埋入凯隐后穴里，刺激着里面饱受蹂躏的那处软肉。  
“不要……啊，啊啊啊……”凯隐几乎立刻就哭叫出声，他的身体还在随着节奏抽搐，但同时还要承受劫毫不留情的恶意顶弄，过于难捱的高潮余韵几乎让他昏死过去，而这场地狱般的折磨甚至持续了几十秒那么久。  
  
但这些结束后，劫的手指继续在凯隐的身上逡巡，从喉结到乳尖，再向下摸过会阴和臀缝，好像在确认这些私密的部位都没有被碰触过。  
凯隐连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，泪水胡乱地沾湿了鬓发，低哑的嗓音细若蚊蝇：“师父……饶了我吧，我不敢了……”  
直到这时，他已经完全顾不上会被人发现的事情了，像刚才那样的地狱他一次也承受不来了，只能胡乱地亲吻着劫的面颊，恳求他：“我真的知错了，师父，别再惩罚我了……”  
劫接住了他的亲吻，而且会以一个更为灼热的深吻，手掌却继续揉弄着凯隐结实的胸肌。“惩罚？”声音从他胸膛深处传来，“和女人做爱的感觉如何？”  
凯隐睁开泪意朦胧的双眼，这才发现床上的女子早已被打昏丢在一旁，而劫强硬的手指捏住了他的下颔，强迫他面对自己回答问题。  
小徒弟带着好几分后怕地，嗫嚅地说：“一点也不好。师父，我再也不来了。”  
劫低低地笑了一声，带着几分讽刺的意味，但更多的是尚未发泄完毕的怒火。他冷酷地说：“刚才是教导，接下来才是惩罚。悉达，有时候不给你一些教训，你永远都会是个学不乖的坏孩子。”  
  
凯隐的双手被迫在身后被捆住，他无措地吞咽着口水，惶恐地看着劫大师：“师父，我真的错了……”  
劫让他跪坐在床上，接着双指没入了小徒弟濡湿的后穴里，看着浓稠的精液从里面不受控制地滑落，顺着结实细腻的大腿内侧流淌到床单上，这一幕真是色情极了，他很快硬得发胀。  
凯隐便以这个姿势再次被进入，因为角度的问题，劫一来就直直顶在那个甜蜜的腺体上，逼得凯隐猝不及防地惊喘出声。  
“啊！师父……啊啊……”  
“悉达，看清楚是谁在上你。”劫的声音近在咫尺，接着灼热的呼吸直接吹入凯隐的耳蜗，他咬着凯隐的耳垂，痛楚立刻让凯隐扬起胸膛，却将敏感挺立的乳尖送入了劫的手掌中。  
这一次，劫顶胯的动作不快但却充满力道，每一次都令凯隐难以承受地叫出了声，身前的性器很快再次被迫挺立，并落入了劫的股掌之间。  
太快了，劫给的快感太快太过激烈了，凯隐很快又进入了状态，浑身都细细地颤抖着，从面颊到胸膛都几乎绯红一片。  
“呜呜，师父……嗯啊，好……”凯隐在甜蜜地呻吟着，因为细水长流的快感而蜷缩着手指，但因为被束缚着双手而动弹不得。  
他几度尽力回过头，想要与劫接吻，但是这点努力被劫强势的动作顶得支离破碎，最后还是劫纡尊降贵地低下头，将他吻得接近窒息。  
  
凯隐几乎以为劫已经消了气，但很快他发现了并不是这样。  
尽管小徒弟的甬道已经被里面的巨物给撑开，连接处打出了色情的白沫，还令他时常发出难以承受的喘息声。  
劫的手指还是继续要挤进去，将那羞涩的穴口撑到极限，逼迫凯隐奋力蹬动大腿挣扎：“啊，师父……太……太大了……别能再进来了……呜啊……”  
劫仍在进行着动作，双指硬是挤了进去。  
随后在凯隐惊恐的目光中，一道暗影从劫的影子里分裂了出来，漆黑的人形从凯隐身前逼近，然后将另一根坚硬的性器抵在了那狭小的入口处。  
“不要……”  
凯隐几乎是哆嗦着嘴唇，刹那间的恐慌令他脑海中一片空白，猛然爆发出力道拼命地抬高着上半身，却被劫毫不费力地压制了回来。  
坏孩子这次真的害怕极了，连呼吸都要破碎了，用尖锐的泣音胡乱地哀求：“不要，师父，求求你……不要……我不行……饶了我……”  
劫的手指退了出来，影子硕大的性具却挤进了半个头部，两根巨物彻底将穴口撑得毫无血色，撕裂般的痛楚让凯隐如遭雷击，大张着嘴呼吸却完全静止，浑身的肌肉都因紧绷而痉挛。  
  
“呼吸，放松点。”  
劫捏着凯隐的下颔，命令他回过神来。  
凯隐的呼吸凌乱不堪，被反捆着的双手绝望地抓挠着劫的腹部，几乎是可怜至极地哀求他：“师父……师父，好疼，我不行……求你了……我会死的……”  
“你不会死的，悉达。”他的好师父用很温柔的语调这样说着，身下却残忍地开始了他的动作。  
两根粗长的、劫的阴茎，这真的太超过了，凯隐差点真的以为自己要死过去。他好像坐在喷发的火山上，强烈的痛楚在静止的麻木过后，却又渐渐被一丝丝纠葛而生的快感所掩盖。  
他的喘息声渐渐变了味道，劫很快听了出来。  
劫的双手，影子的双手，究竟是哪一个在玩弄凯隐的乳尖和龟头，凯隐在混乱的意识中根本分不清楚，他只感到浑身上下所有的敏感点都在同一时间被玩弄着，他的师父这次是真的想把他干死在床上。  
“呃啊……啊……啊啊！”难以克制的呻吟声变得愈加高亢，凯隐开始陷入另一种地狱。  
两根粗长的性器在轮番蹂躏着痉挛的后穴，这跟平时根本不一样，根本没有任何能让他缓一口气的间歇，每一轮的进攻都是山呼海啸，每一次双重的进入都顶在不堪重负的软肉上，好像在竞争着谁能让他如痴如狂。  
凯隐再也承受不住了，这个姿势让他完全无法逃离，而双腿瘫软如水的下场，就是浑身的重量都压在了脆弱的连接处，逼出的快感好像硫酸一样腐蚀了成千上万的神经丛，他真的要死了，他胡乱地哭喊：“师父！……哈啊，啊！求你，求你……我要死了，啊啊……啊！！”  
在空气中激烈跳动着的紫红色阳物，早已经不知道吐出多少轮的精液了，他根本不知道自己何时已经高潮，好像要把灵魂都射出来了，但是下一秒又被劫残忍的扯回现实当中，发现快感的更高峰依然在下一轮等着他。  
劫尽量地在制止凯隐胡乱的挣扎，他狠狠咬住了凯隐的脖子，和影子一起抽弄着，在凯隐的尖锐嘶叫当中，畅快地将滚烫的精液射进他热烈的体内。这时劫终于想起了什么，安抚性地握住了凯隐阴茎，从下而上地撸动着，帮助他缓过气来。  
这又好像是在压榨出凯隐最后一点精液，他几乎哭不出声来，随着劫在他前后的动作而一阵阵地抽搐着身体，最后被挤出了几滴稀薄的液体，委屈至极地滴落在他指腹。  
凯隐的声音沙哑的不像样子，完全听不出他最后说了什么，当劫最后退出他的身体时，仅能看到他的身体无助地弹动了一下，茫然睁大的眼眶中有官能性的泪水一涌而出。  
现在劫总算知道温柔一些了，低头亲了亲凯隐汗湿的额头，说：“希望你能记住这次教训，悉达。”  
这次凯隐蜷缩成一团，十足是个饱经蹂躏的小可怜。他累得半昏半醒，泛白的手指头揪住劫的手指，委屈又无助地发出梦呓：“师父，我知错了，再也不敢了……”  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
